Gizmo
Gizmo is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71256 Team Pack for the Gremlins franchise. Background Gizmo (also often referred to as "Giz" by Billy) is an adorable, very kind Mogwai who is the pet of Billy Peltzer. He doesn't seem to have a single bit of evil within him unlike some of the other Mogwais, making him an Eternal, or a Mogwai who refuses to be evil. He used to be owned by Mr. Wing until his death. Gizmo currently lives with Billy and Kate Peltzer in New York. Gremlins Gizmo is first heard when struggling inventor Randall Peltzer came to New York City's Chinatown, particularly Mr. Wing's Junk Shop, to find his son Billy a Christmas gift and attempt to showcase his invention The Bathroom Buddy, only to hear him making noises from a far part of the shop, luring him to his cage where he sang to him a soft melody. Smitten by the little Mogwai, Randall tries to persuade Mr. Wing in taking him home for $200, yet Mr. Wing himself said no, saying he won't sell the Mogwai at any price, even if it was the money he and his grandson need very badly. Soon after, the grandson disobeyed his grandfather's warnings by selling Gizmo to Randall by the curb and informed him of not exposing him to light (especially sunlight) and water, and never feed him beyond midnight. A day after came, and Gizmo was presented to Billy by Randall in their home in Kingston Falls after a rough day at the bank he was working at. It was only after Lynn, Randall's wife and Billy's mom tries to take a picture of the two with Billy's dog Barney (Woof-Woof as Gizmo would call him) with flash photography that Randall informs the family the rules of caring for a Mogwai. In spite of accidentally blinding Gizmo with light reflected from a mirror, Billy got along with him really well. The rules otherwise were observed until Billy's friend Pete Fountaine accidentally spilled water from a paintbrush jar on him the following day, causing him to breed 5 puff balls that grew into Mogwais, one of which being the eventual antagonist Stripe. It becomes clear from the first day the newly-spawned Mogwais were not like Gizmo in terms of personality as Stripe spat at Gizmo mercilessly. Right after an incident that left Barney tangled in Christmas porch lights and being sent away for a few days, the first batch tricked Billy into feeding them past midnight by gnawing on a wire of his alarm clock and greedily eating up the chicken drumsticks that he had offered to them; Gizmo, on the other hand, simply refuses one. The next morning saw Gizmo looking down at the cocoons left by the ill-will Mogwais in horror, knowing something bad will happen, and it really showed as they later hatched into Gremlins a few hours later: They tied him up at the darts board, shot darts at him and send him down into a laundry chute where Billy eventually finds him after four Gremlins were dealt with by him and Lynn. They later find Stripe in the local YMCA and watched in horror as the latter dives into the pool, forming a large army of Gremlins destroying Kingston Falls. After local authorities dismiss Billy's warnings, they later rescued Billy's girlfriend Kate Beringer who was trapped by the Gremlins at the local Irish pub bar she was working at and was forced to serve them that night, and the trio sought refuge in the devastated bank. Shortly after realizing the Gremlins weren't outside anymore, they soon find them inside the movie theater watching Snow White (the 1937 Disney cartoon film) and made a fiery explosion that killed all but Stripe (who left the vicinity earlier). Realizing Stripe was left, they tracked him further into the department store, and initially Gizmo had to stay with Kate while she tries to turn the lights on to blind Stripe; tired of being helpless for the most part however, he quickly slips out to help Billy and made a toy car to drive in and find Billy who was being cornered and attacked by Stripe. By the time he reaches the greenhouse, Stripe was about to spawn new Gremlins when he opened the blinds to a hidden window, killing off Stripe. Afterwards, Mr. Wing arrives at the Peltzer house to pick up Gizmo, scolding Randall for being so careless in looking after the Mogwai but informs Billy that he will take care for him again when he is ready before leaving. Gremlins 2: The New Batch Six years have passed since the Gremlin attack in Kingston Falls, and Gizmo has lost Mr. Wing six weeks after the latter refused to sell his shop in New York's Chinatown to Clamp Industries who were planning to build a China-inspired multipurpose complex. Just as he is mourning, demolition on the shop was already starting, and Gizmo barely escaped the shop's destruction, only to be captured by curious scientists working for the science company Splice O' Life which is located in Clamp Tower. Coincidentally, that is where his previous owner Billy and now fiancee Kate are working at, so when Billy inquired a delivery man about Gizmo's singing, he immediately rescued him from being experimented on. However, Gizmo's curiosity allowed him to slip away from Billy's watch and explore the tower, only for him to got soaked by a broken water fountain and spawn four black and white furred Mogwai, namely George, Lenny, Daffy, and the initial leader Mohawk (who's actually the reincarnated vengeful Stripe). Like the previous batch in the first film, they bullied Gizmo badly, especially Mohawk, stuffed him in an air duct (which explains why Daffy was picked up by Kate by mistake), and later trapped him inside an air vent after they became Gremlins. As the Gremlins started multiplying and causing chaos in Clamp Tower, Mohawk tortured Gizmo endlessly as a payback of his death as Stripe in the previous film, but after mistreating Gizmo for too long, he drank a spider formula and became a spider-Gremlin hybrid before trapping Kate and Marla Bloodstone in a spider web. He was about to finish them off when Gizmo, now angry at him for 'pushing him too far' as Billy later notes, shows up and kills him with a flaming makeshift arrow. After most of the Gremlins were killed at the end (one survived as a female Gremlin by the end), he, Billy and Kate finally reunited and settled down in New York for good. Dimension Crisis The Dimensions Crisis Gizmo is riding on Blossom's back before running off when they land. World Gremlins World: Kingston Falls, New York Abilities * Mini Access **Mini Access Targeting * Target * Silver LEGO Blowup * Grapple * Rope Swings * Gremlin Transformation (After eating the Scooby Snack) ** Vine Cut ** Acrobat ** Dig Quotes Trivia * He was first leaked in a Year 2 clip behind the Wicked Witch of the West in a freezeframe. * In both Gremlins and Gremlins 2, he was voiced by Howie Mandel, who reprises his role in the game. * His entry and exit animations (popping out of the vortex and going inside the vortex in a puffball form), as well his death by water exposure animation, is very reminiscent of how Mogwais are formed asexually when one was exposed to water in the films, as seen in the E3 gameplay walkthroughs. * When he eats the Scooby Snack, he turns into a gremlin, referencing the fact that if a Mogwai eats after midnight, they become a gremlin. ** After the effect expires, he gets stuffed into a box and returns to normal. *** Gizmo also gains most of Stripe's abilities (minus the Target ability) during his time as a gremlin. * Even though Gizmo has the aforementioned abilities above, in his Spotlight he only has the Target and Mini Access abilities listed. ** Ironically, the other abilities that Gizmo possesses such as Silver LEGO Blowup are shown in his Spotlight. * Gizmo being able to wear a red bandana and shoot flaming arrows when performing the Target ability is a reference to Gremlins 2: The New Batch in which he impersonated Rambo. This reference was confirmed in an IGN gameplay with TT Games. * When Gizmo becomes wet, he will die and new Mogwais will pop out of his back (but not becoming new Mogwai). The same thing will happen with Stripe as well whenever he gets wet. ** This is also shown in the third episode of Meet That Hero!, Gizmo is shown scurrying away from a body of water in The Lord of the Rings World in fear. ** This makes him, the Wicked Witch of the West, and Stripe the only characters who cannot swim. * His Toy Tag symbol is a pair of white 3-D glasses with the red and blue lens, which also appears with him as an idle animation. This is a nod to the first film where he was using one the night when Stripe and the first batch slowly made the transformation from Mogwais to Gremlins. Meanwhile, his toy tag is based on his overall Mogwai fur colorings which are brown and white. * Gizmo was one of the two stars of the third Meet That Hero! series of trailers, along with Stripe. The host of Gizmo's trailer was Marceline the Vampire Queen. * His Spotlight music is the instrumental song Late for Work from the first film. * His Spotlight mistakenly labeled his personal build as the Flash 'n' Finish. ** The Flash 'n' Finish's Spotlight also mistakenly says its owner is Gizmo. * It should be noted that there is no explanation for how Gizmo and Stripe can survive in sunlight when some of the Adventure Worlds and levels in the game are set during broad daylight. Gizmo even acknowledges his weakness towards bright lights when talking to Marceline the Vampire Queen. ** Marceline, on the other hand, is revealed to be wearing sunscreen in one of her idle quotes. Gallery Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Characters Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Animals Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Gremlin Transformation Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Target Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Digging Ability Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Meet That Hero! Guests Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 7 Characters Category:Mini Access Targeting Ability